¿Por qué?
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Manny siente algo por Frida, algo tan fuerte que lo hizo hablar de más, y ahora ella quiere saber el ¿por qué? otro MannyxFrida.


Hola a todos. Ya sé que dije que ya no interrumpiría los fics que escribo (como el de DP y Lenore jeje) ¡¡pero en verdad tenía que poner este!! Por eso, solo publico este y luego continuaré con el de Lenore. Este lo escribí al inspirarme en una de las rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer en la que hablaba de una separación, preguntándose el por qué no había hablado antes. Espero les guste.

**¿Por qué?**

Un día tranquilo después de clases en la Ciudad Milagro, hora perfecta para un par de4 chicos de 13 años, ya que pueden ir a pasear sin preocupación:

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero Frida?

-¡¡a los videojuegos!!

-jejeje muy bien ¡en marcha!

Pero su marcha fue interrumpida por Siniestro, quien comenzó a atacar gente como loco, tratando de distraer a Manny para que no saliera con Frida, algo que al principio funcionó, ya que El Tigre apareció en escena, dejando sola a Frida, quien lo animaba con todas sus fuerzas; pero su entusiasmo se vio interrumpido al ver como un enorme trozo de metal se dirigía contra ella:

-¡¡Mannyyy!!

-¡¡Fridaaa!!

El moreno corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta donde estaba su amiga, pero de improviso, Siniestro lo golpeó derribándolo, destruyó el trozo de metal, y capturó a Frida:

-jajaja ¿Qué te parece "héroe"? parece que tu "amiguita" prefiere estar en mis poderosos brazos…

-¡puagh! Ni muerta…

-… suéltala… -algo raro sucedía, Siniestro y Frida voltearon extrañados al escuchar el extraño tono casi de ultratumba que usó Manny al hablar:

-¿Qué has dicho, coyote infestado de pulgas?

-… te dije que la sueltes… -aun con ese tono de voz, amenaza El Tigre, al tiempo que alista sus garras sin moverse de su lugar…

-… Manny… -dice Frida preocupada con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¡ni creas que la soltaré, ella me pertenece ahora, tonto coyote cobarde!

-… te dije… -El Tigre adquiere su pose agazapada, señal de que está listo para el ataque, y ahora, su tono de voz se eleva -… ¡suelta a MI FRIDA ahora!

-… -y con este grito, Manny se lanza al ataque, dejando a Frida perpleja y totalmente sonrojada tras escuchar las palabras "MI FRIDA", mientras que Siniestro comienza a ponerse nervioso…

- ¡n-nunca la soltaré, ella ahora es mía! –tras escuchar esto, Manny se lanza directo contra él, se podía notar la rabia en los ojos del moreno.

-¡suelta… a… Frida… ahora! –a cada palabra, una envestida con sus poderosas garras contra el traje de Siniestro; por la furia incontenible, Manny había adquirido más fuerza, cada envestida era más fuerte que la anterior -… ¡nadie puede tocar a mi Frida mas que yo!... ¡ella solo quiere estar entre mis brazos!... ¡y el único que besará sus labios soy yo!... –ahora Frida había enrojecido más, ¿había escuchado bien? Sí, él habló de besarla…

Por los duros golpes que recibió, Siniestro suelta a Frida, Manny la atrapa en brazos y usa su gancho de agarre para salir del lugar, ya que el traje de Siniestro haría explosión; Frida solo se aferra al cuello de Manny mientras siente el calor del cuerpo de su amigo, mientras que el moreno desvía la mirada, ya más tranquilo, para percatarse de una Frida totalmente sonrojada, cuyo cuerpo tiritaba por el nerviosismo…

Ya en casa de Manny, no había nadie, aun así, entraron por la ventana del cuarto del moreno, quien soltó a su amiga con delicadeza para luego destranzformarse, al mismo tiempo, Frida se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda:

-… oye, Frida, ¿te encuentras bien? –por fin palabras, todo el camino había sido incómodamente silencioso.

-… sí… gracias por ayudarme… ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Siniestro?

-… ah… -Manny se puso muy nervioso, no sabía que decir -… pues yo… no sé de que me hablas…

-sabes bien de que hablo Manny: eso de que soy tuya y que solo quiero estar en tus brazos y… eso de que solo tú vas a besarme…

-eh, ah, yo… -el moreno no sabía que decir, ahora ya no había escape, al pelear habló de más, dijo todo lo que había estado callando desde hacía ya un año.

-¿Por qué lo dijiste? –ahora Frida lo miraba -¿Por qué? –no lo perdía de vista -¿Por qué? –Frida lo miraba, con una mirada confusa, entre enfado, dudas, súplica, y amor, mirada que ponía muy nervioso a Manny, quien ya se sentía entre la espada y la pared, esos ojos azules lo miraban, esos mismos ojos azules que lo ponían de rodillas, esos ojos que él deseaba lo miraran por siempre solo a él.

-pues, es que yo… -¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo explicarse con ella? -… la verdad, yo… -para explicarle que la quiere, para decirle que desea abrazarla y besarla con locura, para hacerle ver que desde hace un año se siente así, que para él ella ya no es solo una amiga…

-fue… por una pelea que tuve con Sergio ayer, él me dijo que pretendía robarte un beso frente a mí, la escuela!… -mientras hablaba se sentaba en su cama dándole la espalda a Frida -… y hoy al verte entre sus brazos, no lo pude resistir…

-pero si ese era Siniestro, no… ouh, ¡guacala! –ahora ella ya sabía que Siniestro era Sergio –oye Manny; o sea que; ¿te pusiste celoso?

-¡¿qué?! No, yo no, yo solo… se quedó callado al ver a Frida frente a él, nuevamente esos ojos azules que él tanto adora lo estaban mirando.

-¿no? ¿no era eso? Entonces ¿Qué era?

-… yo -Manny no aguantó más: rápidamente se puso de pie, tomó a Frida entre sus brazos y la besó de manera apasionada, como si el mundo se fuera a terminar. Frida abrió muy grandes sus ojos al ser sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo, pero luego cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel beso, beso que ella, al igual que él, había estado añorando desde hace un año… por fin la falta de aire los hace alejarse un poco.

-¿me perdonas por no habértelo dicho antes? –dice Manny en un susurro seductor.

-solo si me vuelves a besar… -y con estas palabras comienza un nuevo beso, beso precursor de muchos más entre ellos dos…

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado. No crean que este es mi último fic de El Tigre, es solo que hay dos que no he escrito, y ando tratando de terminar primero con el de DP y el de Lenore, pero digamos que este es como para que no extrañen a El Tigre jejeje. Se cuidan, espero reviews.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
